dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Onew
Perfil thumb|298px*'Nombre Artístico: '온유 / Onew *'Nombre Real:' 이진기 / Lee Jin Ki *'Apodos:' Líder, Tofu, Dubu, Ondubu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Presentador (MC), actor y Compositor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangmyeong, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment Mini Biografía Hijo único, fue el segundo mejor en su escuela. Entró a la SM Academy el 2006. Fue descubierto en un Showcase de las Girls' Generation por Lee Soo man, dio la audición y al siguiente día fue contratado por SM Entertainment, el 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con SHINee como líder del grupo. Onew compuso la canción "Your Name", la cual hace parte de '''Lucifer', ''el segundo álbum de SHINee. En el 2011, junto con Taemin y Key lanzó el libro "''SHINee in Barcelona", conviertiéndose así, en los primeros idols en lanzar un libro Guía de Viaje. Antes del lanzamiento del mini álbum “Romeo”, se cayó de unas escaleras y se dañó la dentadura. Debido a esto suspendió sus actividades a otra fecha. El 9 de noviembre de 2009 enfermó de Gripe A y estuvo en casa recuperándose y medicándose con tamiflu. Recordar que una semana antes la había contraído Jonghyun, pero afortunadamente sólo estuvo una semana en cama. Dramas *Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) cameo 1 *A Bit Of Love (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Oh My God x2 (SBS Plus, 2012) cameo *Athena (SBS, 2010) cameo *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) cameo *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) cameo Temas para dramas *''In Your Eyes tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Programas de TV *2009:Flower Boys Generation *2009: Invincible Youth *2010: The 8th Korean Film Awards (Red Carpet Host) *2010: Ya Haeng Sung (Night Star) *2010-2011: Present Show! Music Core *2012: Incheon Korean Music Wave *2013: Golden Camera *2013: M! Countdown in Taiwan! *2013: Dream Concert Musicales *Rock of Ages (2010) *The Brothers Were Brave (2010) Películas *I AM. (2012) Colaboraciones *“Vanilla Love ” Junto a Lee Hyun Ji *One Year Later ft. Jessica (Girls Generation) Radio *2008-2009: Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio“ ( DJ Especial con Jonghyun) *2008-2009: Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2008-2009: Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio“ (DJ con Jonghyun y Minho) *2009: Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio“ (DJ con Minho) *2009: KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2010: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Reemplazando a Leeteuk) *2010: Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio“ (Invitado especial) *2010: KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young’s Radio Show“ (DJ invitado) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Especial) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" ( DJ Especial con Key) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Dj Especial junto a Dana) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio (Dj Especial junto a Key) *2013:Super Junior "Kiss The Radio (Dj junto a Dana reemplazando a Ryeowook y Sungmin por varios días.) *2013: "Kiss the Radio: Open Concert (Dj especial) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': SHINee **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista principal, Bailarín. *'Educucación:' Chungwoon University *'Especialidades:Cantar, Piano, Japonés. *'''Hobbies: Piano y chino *'Comida favorita:' pollo. *El 26 de junio del 2009 en una presentación en el Music Bank en las promociones de Juliette, se salvó de tener un grave accidente cuando cayó a su lado una de las luces de iluminación del escenario. Sin embargo, del susto se desmayó aunque no tuvo lesiones. *Le encanta la música Trot (género folklórico Coreano). *Al presentarse por primera vez en un escenario, no podía ver nada frente a él e incluso se le olvidó la letra de la canción antes de salir. Pero al recordar que sus padres estaban sentados cerca, pensó: " No, debo verme bien para ellos", y se calmó gradualmente. *Compró un auto para su padre con el dinero que recibió por primera vez después de su debut. *En el programa "Night Star" se hizo famoso por su "ttakbam". *La ópera hace llorar a Onew cada vez que la escucha. *Confesó que le gustaría hacer un dueto con ALi Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:DJ Categoría:KCompositor